Frozen Wings
by xXshatteredporcelainXx
Summary: So! Telling you right now this is going to be Jack and Toothania! My first fanfic with this pairing. SUMMARY: All seems to be going smoothly for the Guardians. That is, until a darkness covers the world during a solar eclipse. Pitch has returned, and is stronger than ever. But this time, he wants Jack. And how do you weaken someone who has no fear? Through his heart, of course.
1. Eclipse

**A/N: Hello everyone! So this is my first fanfiction with this pairing. I really hope you like it. I'm going to really try to keep Jack's way of speaking like a 17-year-old guy, but it's guaranteed that my descriptive writing will show through. Heheh... Anyways! Enjoy!**

* * *

Surprisingly, it's been really busy lately. You'd think that, being the Guardian of Fun, I'd have a lot of time on my hands. But after defeating Pitch, we've had our hands full. We never really knew where he went. But the one thing we know for sure, is that it's not over. And we've been working harder than ever.

Of course, we had our brief time to relax a little, and let our guard down slightly. Man, North sure does throw a good party. The Yetis have warmed up to me. Okay, only a little. At least I haven't been thrown in a sac. Again. But even though things are smooth-sailing now, we can't just expect to have no problems. It's been almost a year since Pitch left, so chances are he has begun to create a new plot of revenge.

But hey, you can't expect me to live like this all of the time. After all, I'm Jack Frost.

* * *

"So where are you headed first, Sandy?" I asked. The sun would be setting soon, and he was almost ready to leave. Images began to flash above the little fellow's head. I had no idea what they meant. "Umm, I'm not really sure wha-"

A slightly annoyed expression crossed his face. He made the image of Jamie—the boy who believed—appear above his head. Then a letter 'B', and—

"Oh! Burgess!" I yelled out, maybe a bit too loudly. It's where Jamie lives, and where I was born. "Yeah, probably should have guessed that one," I added sheepishly. "Can I tag along? I haven't been there in a while".

The Sandman simply smiled.

* * *

It was a nice night. No clouds, and more stars that anyone could ever count. Sandy glided on his golden cloud, and I flew alongside him. This was nice. I liked being with Sandy. Since I've been alone for so long, it's still a little hard for me to talk to others. Funny how that works.

I could see thin layer of fog coming up ahead. With my best 'announcer voice', I started introducing the city.

"And here we are folks, the greatest city in the world, Bur... Gess?"

It wasn't I expected at all. It wasn't the Winter Wonderland I was waiting to see. It was cold, but everything was, well, _green_. I looked over at Sandy, he seemed confused as well. I'm not the one who creates all of the snow, I just help to guide it. It's strange that there isn't any here.

I looked at Sandman, and he returned with nothing but a nod. I flew down, and got to work.

* * *

I followed Sandy back to the North Pole. We've all been staying there lately, so we're ready for an unexpected attack. With the exception of Tooth, who has to watch over her palace.

"It's been a long night, huh Sandy?" I started, but he was already dozing off. "Typical Sandman," I laughed lightly.

For a while I just paced the workshop. North was busy preparing for Christmas—tomorrow was Christmas Eve after all. Who knew where Bunnymund was. I figured I should probably take after Sandy, and get some rest.

* * *

I woke up to complete craziness. "Yep, it's definitely Christmas time," I mumbled. I stumbled out of my room, feeling groggier than usual. As I opened my door, a wave of mint and elf hit me. What does elf smell like? You don't want to know. Honestly I don't understand how people can stand within a 3-foot radius of them. Maybe it's something that you get used to the more you hang out with North, the longer you're a Guardian.

Anyways, I walked around for a bit, sneaking in a candy cane or two. After hanging around for a while, I headed out to have some fun. You know, the usual, snow, ice. But in general, it was a fairly uneventful day. Oh, there was this one lady. She was being really mean to these kids standing behind her in line for hot chocolate. Giving them glares and all that, because they brought a little snow into the store. When she stepped outside, her hair froze. A guy can't be perfect all the time!

Near the end of the day, I headed back toward Burgess. It was almost time for me to head back to see North, it was getting dark. When I got there, I froze. No, not because I'm cold. There was no snow. No frost, ice, nothing. I overheard some people talking about the weather, so I listened in. From what I could figure, all of my work from last night had melted before anyone could see it. I started freezing anywhere I could, starting with frost. Before I could get much done, I realized that I had to head back. Reluctantly, I called the wind.

* * *

"What is wrong, Jack?" North asked.

"Ah, nothing. And anyways, shouldn't you be working?" I replied.

"Ha hah, yes, it is Christmas time! But you, you are not yourself, no?"

North. This is exactly like him.

"Yeah, you got me." I explained the situation of Burgess.

"Hmm... You are right... A green Christmas is not as beautiful! But you cannot give up! You can come with me, and I will drop you off, yes!"

Alright. He had a point. And besides, everyone loves the sleigh.

* * *

"Are you ready, Jack?" North yelled over the wind.

"Yeah! Thanks for the lift!" I stood up on the ledge of the sleigh, and with a salute, I leaned off backwards. This is my favourite part. Diving headfirst into the night. Wind rushing through your hair, falling forever. Okay, maybe not forever. I have to pull up sometime. But yeah, one of the most amazing feelings in the world.

I flew down into Burgess, green and all. Seeing that, not so nice a feeling. I watched the sleeping city for a while. I kind of liked it this way, everything was quiet. I got to work, freezing everything I could first. Designs of frost covered every window. Then, I made it snow. By the time morning had almost come, I left the winter wonderland, knowing that no spring weather could melt this.

* * *

Celebration took over the workshop. Everyone was there. Bunny let himself relax for this one, even though Easter was coming up. Sandy managed to keep himself awake. Even Tooth was there, dancing along with everyone. I stayed off to the side, and let my head drop. I looked up for a moment to see a blaze of feathers headed towards me. Tooth took a seat at my side.

"Is something wrong, Jack?" she asked with an innocent smile.

"Nah, I'm just a little tired." I replied. I told her about my night in Burgess. She looked down and smiled.

"You know, it's a really great thing you did," she looked up at me with her bright fuchsia eyes. "It's like you."

Things got a little quiet then. I didn't really know what to say, and I doubt she did either. I wondered if a million things were going through her head, as they were in mine. She started playing with the feathers that covered her legs, twirling them around her fingertips.

"Um, Tooth?" I started. She quickly looked up at me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you, um, want to go somewhere or something?" I mumbled, words tumbling out of my mouth.

"Right now?" She said.

"Yeah, but if you don't want to then—"

"No! I mean, yes! Yes we can go," She blushed. "Where do you want to go?"

"I have somewhere in mind, follow me." I said. We walked away from the noise, and outside into the quiet cold. She immediately clutched her arms and shuddered.

"Ah, I don't th-think I'll ever get used to that!" she stuttered.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot about that. I don't really notice, you know?" I said, and she laughed.

"I'll run back and get a snow globe from North. I'll be right back!" I said, already running inside. I didn't want to keep her waiting. When I got inside, I pulled North aside. You better believe it's as hard as it looks. He might have had a little too much egg nog. I explained the situation, and with a wink, he reached into his jacket pocket and handed me a snow globe. I ran back outside.

"H-hi!" she said cheerily.

"Hi, sorry for keeping you waiting, but here we go!" I whispered into the snowglobe, and tossed it forward. On a whim, I grabbed her hand and pulled us through.

* * *

When a warm wind hit my face, I looked over at Toothania. Her eyes were closed, and she was griping my hand like she might fall if she let go. When she opened her eyes, she broke out into the brightest smile I'd ever seen. We didn't speak a word, only watched as we flew over an evening city that bathed in the orange sun.

We flew down to a fairly tall apartment building. It had a landing on the roof, with a few sets of tables and chairs. No one was there, so we took a seat at the edge of the building. She looked down at our hands, and let go with a look of embarrassment.

"Wow," she said under her breath. She looked over at me and smiled, which I returned. Hundreds of people were crowding down below.

"Why are there so many people?" she asked.

"You'll see in a few minutes!" I said, watching our legs that dangled over the edge. She was kicking them back and forth.

"This is really sweet. And _warm_," she giggled.

"Yeah, I kind of figured you'd like it," I laughed, hand behind my head. "I think it's starting!" we both looked at the sun ahead of us. I smiled when I looked over to see her expression. She was smiling as well, eyes full of wonder. We were watching a solar eclipse.

It was beautiful, really. Neither of us spoke a word. When the sun was almost covered, I felt Tooth grab my hand, her slender fingers intertwining with mine.

Finally, the sun was covered. A hush fell over the crowd, and her breath caught in her throat. Shallow breathing. She gripped my hand tighter, and the air became cooler. It looked as though flames were pouring around the outline of the moon.

"It should be over soon," I whispered.

"Yeah..." she returned, her gaze never leaving the sight before us. A dim light cast upon our faces, enough for me to see her wide-eyed expression. She looked beautiful. I only realized I was staring when she looked over at me and sightly smiled. I quickly turned away, feeling really embarrassed. I wasn't expecting Tooth to lay her head down on my shoulder. I looked down at her and smiled. I put my arm around her. This was a nice feeling. She looked up at me, blinked a few times, and smiled. It was the last thing I saw, before the light of the sun faded away.

* * *

**A/N: Well! I hope you enjoyed it! I apologize for the dozens of page breaks. I will update as soon as possible! Reviews are always welcome! And as a side note, I'm working on a cover design, which will be up shortly! Thank you for reading! :)**


	2. Encounter

**A/N: Hello again! For this chapter, I decided to add some different point of views. The chapter is short, for that I apologize. I just didn't want to wait so long for the next chapter. I also wanted to get this up on Easter, with a little Bunnymund in there! Anyways. Enjoy!**

* * *

**{Toothiana}**

Silence. I can't breathe. It feels like if I don't say something, I could drown. In a few moments, urgent whispers swept across the crowd below us. I could move again, so I stood up, hovering a few inches off of the ground. Jack stood up as well.

"What...?" I heard him mumble under his breath. His grip tightened on my hand. That was when we realized that we were holding hands. I quickly let go, thankful for the fact that he couldn't see me blush.

Several minutes later, I heard a scream, and then another in a different direction. I felt my heartbeat rise, and found myself looking everywhere, frantically searching the dark for something I couldn't see. I was getting a sick feeling in my stomach, which only grew worse when I heard his laugh. The one sound that sent chills down everyone's spine, familiar to Jack and I.

Was it possible to get any darker? I seemed like it, as he swept through the crowd and more screams filled the air. His menacing laugh grew louder, until it stopped, seemingly above everyone.

"Look at you all, trembling in fear," he hissed. "Pathetic."

He flew through the crowd again. Small lights began to shine below us, people had started taking out their cellphones.

"Oh, how smart of you! Yes, use your cellphones and such. Let them light the way," he spoke in a mocking tone. "They won't last for long!" he was practically singing. Acting like the kid who knew a secret.

"Now look. At. This!" Pitch appeared in front of us from the shadows. "The Guardians!" he looked around. "Well, two of them. And just who I wanted to see," he said, walking up to Jack. "What a pleasant surprise!"

Jack grabbed him by his shirt. "What did you do, Pitch?"

"Ooh, I love it when you're angry! It's absolutely adorable." Pitch laughed. It was making me sick to my stomach to hear him talk.

"But what are you going to do now?" he melted into the shadows, leaving nothing for Jack to grasp. A chill ran down my spine when he reappeared behind me, and whispered into my ear.

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

Chaos filled the workshop. I couldn't think straight. Everyone was talking about Pitch, trying to figure out the situation. On top of this, I was worrying about my fairies back at the Palace. We rely on the light of the sun, and right now, they would be completely in the dark.

Behind me, a fight was breaking out between Bunny and Jack. They were bickering about something stupid again. North was trying to break them up, while Sandy fought to be seen. Enough was enough.

"Will you two just stop it?" I said, to no avail. "I said, STOP!"

Bunny dropped the elf he was holding, and everyone looked at me.

"There is no use fighting. Is it really helping anyone?" They said nothing, but looked down.

"I need to go. The Palace is in complete darkness. From the looks of it, I'm going to have to get back in the field and help my fairies. We can't let last year repeat itself." and with that, I flew out of the workshop, and into the cold.

* * *

**{Bunnymund}**

What happens now? After Tooth left, I had nothin' to say to Jack. Yeah, we shouldn't of been fighting. I feel like it's our fault that Tooth left for the Palace, but I know it isn't.

"Sorry, mate."

"Sorry." he returned. I looked over at Sandy, to see him sigh.

"She's right, you know," I started.

"Yes," North added. "What do you think Pitch is up to?"

"I don't know. When the flames went out, it looked like the sun was being swallowed or something," Jack explained. "Everything kind of, stopped."

Sandy was trying to say something, but I couldn't understand the little guy's pictures above his head.

"Uh, paper, North. Sandy's tryin' to say something." North handed him a paper and pencil. Sandy scribbled something down, handed it to Jack, and he read it out loud.

"What if we're looking for something that isn't there? Maybe it's exactly what we see." he read.

We thought about it for a moment. "The world stopped?" I said.

"Not just world," North said, giving us a hard look. "All planets."

It got really quiet, as we realized that this could be true. Sandy took the paper and wrote on it some more.

"Should we get some rest?" it read.

"Nah, mate. I get the feeling that we won't be getting decent sleep for a while.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, this is really short. The next chapter will be more exciting though, I promise! Please review. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
